


Unplanned // H.S AU //

by sshhdonttellanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, London, Love, No Strings Attached, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reluctant Relationship, Romance, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshhdonttellanyone/pseuds/sshhdonttellanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie and Harry had an arrangement. An arrangement that involved no ties, no commitments and no strings. Yeah that didn't really go to plan. </p>
<p>Or the one were Harry's ex is pregnant and they have to deal with impending parenthood and conflicting feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned // H.S AU //

Callie left the doctors surgery and with shaky hands lit a cigarette, before remembering and throwing it to the ground with a groan. This was all his fault. Harry Bloody Styles. Cursing the day she ever met him she rooted in her bag for her mobile. This situation definitely called for an emergency meeting of her people. 

"Tell him. Whatever you decide, he has a right to know," was Melody's verdict when she laid out the situation for them at the cafe she'd asked them to meet her at. Mel and Cal had been best friends since reception when Callie had pulled Mel out of the sandpit and kicked Zayn, the boy who'd pushed her over, in the shin.   
"What do you think Ni?"  
"I can't get involved Callie. I'm really sorry but-"  
"Harry's your friend too. You don't want to get caught in the middle. Sorry I should never have asked."  
"I-"  
"Babe it's fine. Sorry I wasn't thinking. I'll call him tonight, you don't have to hide anything from him."  
"Call him? I think this calls for a face to face love."  
"I meant call him to arrange a meeting. I'm not that insensitive Zayn," Zayn had been in the same class as the two girls right the way through infants, juniors and senior school and besides that first day had been friendly enough but it wasn't until 6th form that they'd become best friends. Zayn had his heart broken by the school mean girl, Perrie, and the girls had been there. Every day for 6 months they'd stopped him listening to sad songs and retreating into himself, instead planning their escape from dreary grey Bradford to the excitement of London and making him laugh until the tears were no longer from sadness. The three had been thick as thieves ever since, making good on their plans sharing a scummy flat in Whitechapel as soon as they'd finished their A-levels. Sharing a one bed flat has a tendency to destroy or solidify a friendship. It made them tighter than ever.   
"Call us as soon as it's done yeah?"  
"Of course."

She chickened out and set a text asking Harry if she could call over to talk to him about something instead of phoning. She just couldn't face how she knew the call would go. He'd be lovely, he always was, but he'd want to know what she wanted to talk about and she really couldn't deal with that right now. He'd told her he was working that night but was free the next so she had a stay of execution for another 24 hours. She text Niall to ask him to keep his mouth shut (he worked at the pub with Harry and the last thing she wanted was for Ni to be the one to break the news.) and then called Zayn and Melody and asked them to come over and distract her. 

Callie and the other two had lived together for the first five years but when Cal got promoted again last year and the lease on their house was up (thankfully the one bed in Whitechapel had only been for the first year) she felt it was time to move into her own place in a better area. She'd worried she'd be lonely but soon learnt that being alone and being lonely aren't the same thing at all. She loved her little flat, and although she occasionally missed living with her best friends she saw them plenty and had relished making her apartment a home. Mel and Zayn had teased her relentlessly when she stopped buying fashion magazines, instead swapping them for interiors mags but she got her own back by dragging them around endless design shops to find 'pieces' for her home every weekend. It had a spare bedroom so she'd let them decorate it however they wanted and told them it was theirs to stay whenever they wanted. This turned out to be every weekend so she'd gotten an extra pullout bed that slid underneath the other one, because all though Zayn was skinny as hell he was still ruining her beautiful little sofas by sleeping on them all the time, not to mention ruining his back.

She was now a Senior Art Director for London design agency The Chase. She'd started as a junior at 18, earning peanuts but learning so much, soaking up knowledge like a sponge, gaining a plethora of experience. She had been there ever since. The Chase was Mecca for anyone wanting a career in design in the UK and she got the job quite by chance, having no qualifications relating to such a roll, interest in design nor any idea who The Chase were. It had started with a tube breaking down in a tunnel. 

They'd been stuck in that tunnel for about two hours and she felt herself getting more and more anxious and upset with every passing minute. Because there's no signal on the underground she couldn't call her boss. She was going to be over an hour and a half late and she knew she'd be sacked. Girls like her, fresh to the city and willing to work crappy hours for crappy pay were ten a penny so being seen as unreliable was a surefire way to get your P45. She couldn't afford to lose this job. That shitty bar job, along with her waitressing gig and cleaning job were the only income she had. Her parents couldn't afford to help her out at all. She'd not be able to pay her third of the extortionate London rent. Zayn and Melody would get kicked out because of her. She'd be homeless and have to go back to Bradford her tail between her legs. Worse still she'd have made her two best friends in the world homeless too. She burst in to tears. Big, fat, embarrassing tears. She wasn't making a sound as the tears rolled down her face and as the sobs racked her body (this was the tube after all. They'd all been stuck in a carriage together for hours and no one had spoken to each other. It's simply not done). She is not a weak person, her friends would all say she's the strongest person they know, but anyone who doesn't occasionally burst into tears when they first move to London isn't doing it right. An older gentlemen in a Alexander McQueen skull tie who was sitting opposite her and one seat over was watching her with a frown.   
"Are you ok Love?" He asked breaking all London protocol. 

She'd nodded unable to speak, which made his frown deepen. He came and sat next to her, offering her a monogramed handkerchief. This made her cry more but laugh as she did. Who carries handkerchiefs anymore? This guy was too sweet.   
Once she'd calmed she thanked the stranger who'd shown her such kindness.  
"No need to thank me my dear. Now tell me, why is such a pretty young lady crying? Are you claustrophobic? My wife sufferers terribly with it and I have some techniques that may help."  
"Thank you so much. I'm not claustrophobic though,"  
"Then you must tell me what it is. I cannot bare not to know what could be making you so upset."

So out it all came. All of it. About struggling with three crappy jobs, of being about to lose one of them because of the delay and having no idea what she wanted to do with her life. And he listened. Really listened, asking questions and prompting her to continue. This is part of the beauty of London, these random encounters with strangers that really mean something, that stay with you forever, but whom you never see again. This guy she did see again though because he offered her a job. Turned out he was called Paul Cavendish and was a VP at The Chase. She'd finally asked him why he'd done it when she'd been called into his office and promoted last time. "You had a spark. It was as simple as that. Plus you reminded me of Kellie. You look nothing like her of course but you have the same energy as she did. The same vibe as you kids would say." Kellie had been Paul's daughter. She'd died on her gap year in Thailand three years before Cal had met him. She known he saw her as a little bit like a surrogate daughter, acting as her mentor and like all good parents nurturing and challenging her in equal measure, but she'd not know that. She had had an argument with another junior when she'd got her very first promotion. The lad had been jealous and was convinced that Paul's influence was why she was being offered a higher position. 

"You don't even have a degree! I've got a masters for fuck sakes! You're 19. The old guy just likes you the most. Likes playing the father figure, the rescuer of the poor little working class northerner."  
Paul had heard the guy shouting and gave him a right dressing down.  
"Do you think I got to my station in life by basing business decisions on sentimentality? Callie was the best person for job, she was ready for progression. She has a natural eye. For all your fancy degrees and age she's ten times better at this job than you, logs 30% more hours, clients like her and her ideas as do the rest of the management team. She's on the fast track because she's put the work in and deserves it. And it was Joanna who put her forward for it not me. Oh and I've no degree either. I left school at 16 with two O levels* and have been working ever since. So buck your ideas up lad, take a long hard look at yourself and if you want to advance at The Chase I suggest you work harder and smarter. Congratulations Callie dear girl. I couldn't be happier." 

She was almost more scared to tell Paul of this latest development than she was Harry. 

Liam, Harry's roommate opened the door just as she was about to knock.   
"Cal! Hiya Mate! It's been too long man." He picked her up in a hug, making her laugh. She'd loved hanging with Liam. He was so much fun, intelligent and not to put too fine a point on it, easy on the eye. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed him though.   
"How're you doing dude? Did you get that job?" The last time she'd seen him he'd just had an interview for a job at a recording studio and was really excited but nervous. It would've been his first 'proper' job.   
"I did! I'm on my way to schmooze a potential client now actually so I've got to run. Go on in and if I don't see you when I get back give me a call soon yeah? We'll go get dinner or something."  
"I'd like that. Speak soon babe."

"Harry? Helllllllo?" She called out as she made her way to the living room.   
"I'm just in the kitchen. Want a cuppa?"  
"Mint if you have it."  
"Go sit down I'll be through in a second babe."

"Hey you." He smiled as he put the drinks on the coffee table and kissed her cheek lingering just long enough to make it flush with heat.   
"Hey you too." She'd forgotten how lovely his smile was. How she'd always felt instantly relaxed in his company. How her heart quickened.   
"How've you been beautiful?" He had this way of looking at her, all intense like she was the only person in the world. It made her nervous. More nervous.   
"Oh you know. Busy with work as usual. You?"  
"Good. Really good actually, I've been writing a lot," he looked sheepishly proud. She was happy for him.  
"That's great," but she couldn't look at him, instead fiddling with a loose strand on the seam of her dress.   
"Ok what's the deal? Why are you being weird? You don't seem yourself at all."  
She took a deep breath and said what she came to say.   
"I'm pregnant."  
"Shit. You ok?"  
"Yeeeah...Erm you do get it's yours right?"

Harry's mouth dropped open and he sat wide-eyed unblinking.   
Callie didn't know what to say so after awhile of sitting in silence she told him "I'll just let you process that shall I?"

"Are you sure?" He finally asked.  
"Of course I fucking am! I don't sleep with that many men as to not know who's responsible for this."  
"I meant are you sure you're pregnant."  
"Oh, sorry. I'm sure. My GP confirmed it today. They think I'm about 14 weeks."  
"Right. Well. Ok. So-"  
"Listen I don't know what I'm going to do about it yet, I mean I'm not a kid anymore, I've got money and a house and good job and it's no longer the easy decision it would've been a few years ago and- what the hell are you doing? Oh my god get the fuck up!" 

Harry had only gone and gotten down on one bloody knee!  
"I'm just trying to do the right thing Callie."  
"We aren't even together. We hooked up for a while ages ago. I barely know you. We aren't getting married. And as I was just saying I don't know what I'm going to do about it yet. I just thought you should know."  
"How did this even happen? We were always careful."  
"Condoms aren't 100%, I was late with my injection...we just got unlucky. It happens."  
"Unlucky? Sounds like you've already made your mind up Cal."  
"Tut you know what I mean. I've made no decisions."  
"Do I get a say in this?"  
"It's my body. My decision." She jutted out her chin and looked him dead in the eye. 

"I absolutely respect your right to have the choice but that decision impacts on me and I think I should at least be able to have my opinion heard." He spoke softly but he meant what he was saying. He was speaking with his customary intensity and quiet passion.   
Callie actually agreed with him, which kinda pissed her off. She was hormonal, nauseous, couldn't smoke which was her favouritest thing, desperate for a glass of wine and was currently looking to blame Harry for all of this. Now was not the time to be rational. Still she wasn't a monster. 

"What's your opinion then?"  
"I don't know yet. You just told me! Give me a little time to think about it yeah?"  
"Ok,"  
They arranged to take a week to process what was going on and to have a proper think. 

Summertime by Ella Fitzgerald was playing in the cab on the way home. Callie remembered that her mum used to sing that to her and her little brother when they were small. She found herself humming along and rubbing at her tummy.   
"Oh!"  
"You ok back there?" The cabbie asked anxiously worried she was going to be sick in his taxi or something.  
"I'm fine. I just felt my baby move." It felt like butterflies but a little more intense, and much more magical. And suddenly her decision was no decision at all. 

Callie and Harry had met through Niall who was a Uni friend of Zayn's. It had been at a party to celebrate Zayn finally finishing Med School and starting his Foundation Training at The Royal London Hospital. Zayn had wanted to be a surgeon for as long as he could remember, and if it wasn't for his girls he wouldn't be this close to his dream. They'd bullied, cajoled and bribed him into doing his coursework for his AS levels when he'd been embarrassingly heartbroken and had been doing so ever since really. This party was as much for them as him. Niall had brought a friend from work (All of his Uni friends had jobs as well as school, med school doesn't come cheaply) and the second Zayn saw this friend he had him earmarked for Cal. They regularly wingmaned for one another and always kept an eye out for what the other liked. After a few subtle questions he discovered the guy was a single struggling writer who was subsidising his writing by working at the pub with Niall at night and in a vintage clothes shop during the day. Aka right up Callie's street. She had a soft spot for impoverished artists, the girl always had. She might be earning a fortune these days but her tastes hadn't changed.

"Cal I've got a thank you present for you, for helping me get this far."   
"Oh I love pressies! What is it? Did you do me a painting for the new flat?" Her face had lit up.   
"Better than that. Just next to Niall."  
Callie turned and burst out laughing.   
"Oh you shouldn't have! I love it. It's perfect. Details?"  
"22, single, goes by Styles, works at the pub with Niall but is a writer really. Currently working on a book of poetry. Lives in Clerkenwell."  
"Sounds delightful. Excuse me whilst I work my magic."

And work her magic she had, christening her brand new bed by falling into bed with Styles that very night.

She work up the next morning with a champagne hangover and a need for grease but with a smile on her face. Harry had been fun, in and out of bed. They'd laughed a lot and argued a lot too. They disagreed on nearly everything, politics, art, religion, music, literature but had had a laugh doing so. She heard him groan and handed him the paracetamol she kept in her nightstand and the bottle of water once she'd taken hers.   
"There's breakfast stuff in the kitchen. Make me some egg on toast and I'll give you a blowjob before you go." She'd been joking but he raced to the kitchen anyway turning on the radio and singing along as he cooked. 

She must have drifted back off because he woke her up with a tray of food and coffee.   
"You matey are a bloody legend."  
"Why thank you."  
"I'm Callie by the way."  
"I know," he looked bemused, amused and a tad offended.  
"Just saying in case you'd forgotten and so it wasn't all awkward,"  
"Wait have you forgotten mine? 'Cause it's Harry."  
"I thought it was Styles?"  
"Only Niall calls me that."  
"Well I like it better so it's Styles to me too."  
"Fair enough. What are you up to today Callie? I've got a rare day off if you'd like to do something?"

This was the bit she hated. The awkwardness of a guy feeling like he had to pretend to want to get to know you just because you'd bumped uglies the night before.  
"Listen, I don't normally do the whole next day thing but I'm staying in bed all day anyway. You can stay if you want and we can nap and have some fun, or you can go. Either is fine by me."  
"I'd really like to stay."  
"Cool. I'm going to need to sleep a bit more once I've finished eating though. If you want to watch tv or whatever feel free."  
"Sleep sounds good. You feel free to wake me up with that blowjob I was promised."  
"Will do." 

And she did. In fact they not only stayed in bed for the whole day but the next day too. When she kicked him out on Monday morning he'd asked to see her again. She said no. She didn't have time for a boyfriend. The weekend had been great, the sex phenomenal but she got the feeling Styles was looking for a lot more than she was willing to give.

Almost a month later there had been another party, her housewarming this time, and Niall once again brought Harry. And once again they'd fallen into and spent the entire weekend in bed. This time when he'd asked if he could see her again she'd said yes. But had laid down some rules. 

"I'm not looking for anything serious. When we both have time we'll just do this yeah? Lazy weekends of shags and takeaways. Deal?"  
"Like a friends with benefits kind of deal?"  
"Hmmm more fuck buddies I'd say. No coming to each other with problems and all that crap. Just straight up good times and great sex."  
"I think I can live with that." He smirked.  
"Good. Now bugger off I've got to get ready for work." She teased, kissing him deeply as he left. 

The original plan was to meet up for one weekend a month. Two at most. But Harry had a way of proposing things to do that Callie found she couldn't say no to him.   
"Cal I know we saw each other last weekend but I've found this new band called Trampolene they're right up your ally and they're in the pub with Carl Barât...you know you want to meet him..."  
Or another time;  
"Babe I'm going to see John Cooper Clarke tonight and Liam's date cancelled so we've a spare ticket. Do you wanna come? You don't have to stay over after of course. But if you do I promise to spend the entire night going down on you. You don't have to lift a finger, I just want to taste you."  
How the hell is a girl supposed to say no to an evening of her favourite Punk Poet followed by the best oral sex she'd ever experienced? She couldn't.

So they renegotiated terms.  
"You might as well give in to it Callie. We have too much fun so why deny yourself that?"  
"Okay, okay!" She held her hands up in mock surrender, "Every weekend but absolutely no weeknights. My job is too important for you keeping me up until 4am."

Of course they didn't stick to this. They spent so much time together, at the pub Harry lived and worked above, at her flat, at gigs and even taking a holiday in Brighton (well a dirty weekend anyway) and going to a few festivals, that people started questioning their relationship. It all came to a head when Harry introduced Cal to someone from his creative writing class.  
"Cal this is Louis, Louis this is my girlfriend Callie."   
She bit her tongue and forced a smile until Louis had left.   
"Why did you just tell him I'm your girlfriend?"  
"Because you are?"  
"No. I'm not." She was genuinely confused as to where the hell he'd gotten that idea.   
Harry had seemed more amused at her reaction than upset. 

"Yeah you are. We spend more time together than apart. We have mind blowing sex, laugh till we cry and share our days with each other. You ask my opinion on your projects and I read you my writing. We care about one another, we've been away together and met each others groups of friends. What is that if not a relationship? What more do you want Cal?"  
She didn't have an answer. 

That night for the first time they'd got into bed and didn't have sex. Harry just held her as her mind whirled with a thousand conflicting thoughts.

"Out with it Cal," Harry softly instructed the next morning, fed up of her acting strangely. Fed up of her opening her mouth to speak and then closing it without saying a word.   
"I think we should stop seeing each other quite so much,"  
"No. If you want to stop we stop completely. I have feelings for you Callie Jenkins, and I'm not willing to go backwards. It's up to you love,"

And so they ended. Like a firework they burned bright and fast, fizzling out with a sad little fssst rather that belied the initial bang.  
They may have though of one another from time to time when finding a bobby pin under a cushion or a scrap of paper with an idea for a poem scribbled on it and paused to think what if, maybe composing a 'how are you?' text but never pressing send. But neither had expected a footnote bigger than their initial story.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking this will be my next story when I've finished NATF (almost finished writing it)  
> What do you think? Would you be interested in reading this one? Please share your thoughts and let me know!  
> Peace love and respect  
> Kay  
> Xxxx


End file.
